


Not Over You

by Naminewitch



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They broke up long time ago and he thought he moved on but when  Joshua told him the news he <br/>realized: he's still hung up on her. Nekami (in past) mention of SoNami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Over You

Neku leaned against the pedestal of Statue of Hachiko lost in thought. Lately he was thinking about his ex - girlfriend Namine. They broke up three months ago because of his jealousy.

When Sakuraba saw her with another guy it was their first big argument since they had been dating. Of course they had arguments before but it had been not serious and they always forgave each other.

But that time was different. Neku yelled at her as Namine tried to explain what he misunderstood but boy didn't want to listen and he said they are over. Tears came to here eyes and Namine ran away from her boyfriend.

As Neku watched her leave the feeling of emptiness and pain began appear in him. Two weeks later he was killed and entered Reaper's Game. As three weeks passed he changed and met new friends. Boy also wanted apologize to Namine but Sakuraba found out what she moved out of Shibuya.

As neighbors said they moved because of Mister Wise's work. Neku tried to contact her but she didn't answer. And after a while he gave up.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Thinking about something dear?" Neku looked up and saw Joshua who sat almost at the head of Hachiko.

"Don't call me that," he grumbled as silverette jumped on ground," What are you doing here?"

"What I can't visit my partner?" Composer made himself look surprised," You wound me Neku"

"When you come to visit me there are two options: you need something or tell me something what I don't like I am right?" as Neku said that Joshua's face became serious.

"Yes you are right. This is second option. And this is involves your girlfriend. Well ex -girlfriend. What's her name? Ah, yes Namine. " silverette giggled but it was not usual sound what annoyed Neku. It was different.

"Come on tell me!" boy shouted impatinally. He need to know what happened with Namine. Maybe she was hurt and needed his help. Or she is entered Reaper's Game.

" Okay I tell you. But first answer my question. Do you care about Namine?"

" Of course I care about her. She's my friend," Neku gave Joshua a look what clearly meant: " are you stupid asking that silly question?".

"Well I know you been dating. Don't ask me about how I know this, you know answer. She moved on."

And Neku froze.

The shock paralyzed him. But why he is shocked? He must be happy what Namine found someone she love. But he is not happy. He is angry and... jealous? Boy shook his head. He couldn't still love her could he?

"Now did you know she is moved on?" he asked his voice without emotion.

"Well let's say I know her new friend. He helped me once."

"What's his name?"

" His name is Sora. Well I gotta go. See you later dear," receiving no answer Composer walked away leaving boy to his thoughts.

As Neku looked at the sky realization slowly came to him.

He thought he moved on and didn't love Namine thinking about her only as friend. But its not true.

The truth is he still love her and not over her.


End file.
